


A New Beginning - Tony Stark

by dragonnan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Body Horror, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Scars, The Fandom Assembles, The Only Canon I Accept, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Universe Prime, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Fantasy told the story of his death.  The brave hero cut down - a worthy demise if it meant saving the universe...





	A New Beginning - Tony Stark

The rumors circulated about his star studded funeral and attendees that had numbered in the hundreds. Ask anyone on the street and they'd have claimed to have been there in spite of every one having a different account of events. Meanwhile... well... death hadn't been that far off, really. Two weeks in Critical Care followed by another two months in ICU. Infection had been an on and off bedfellow for most of that time and fevers had led to his own dreams about his death - hovering over a lake while warriors old and new stood about in nearly identical black suits. Oddly, nobody had wept for him. He'd earned more tears with his first "death" in Afghanistan. Then Happy had started talking about cheeseburgers and things just got really weird from there. But... it had still just been a dream. He'd woken up in a soft bed; scarred, charred, and missing an arm but, hey, he could live with that. He, _would_ , live with that. And arms were easy. He'd built over a hundred by that point. And Pepper had been there, smiling with suspiciously red eyes.

"Hey."

Tony worked a grin that lifted his dry lips. "Hey." He blinked - managing to tilt his head. "Few tears for your long lost hubby?"

Pepper laughed and rubbed the heel of her hand beneath her eyes.  "Tears of joy.  I hate dating."

She leaned forward and kissed him, then.  

Oh, yeah.  The sacrifice had definitely been worth it.

 

 


End file.
